fragments
by mewling
Summary: [ YURI, drabble, One Shot ] They're fragments that don't quite fit together, but none of them want to be alone [ TsunadeSakuraShizune , TsunaDan ]


series**naruto**  
title**fragments**  
rated**T**  
warnings**yuri·angst**  
by**mewling**

·····························································

**-**

**fragments**

-

·············································································································································  
**IMPORTANT NOTE: **The fragments are NOT in chronological order.  
·············································································································································

I. Indigo

Sweat sticks Sakura's body messily to Shizune's. The girl's face is as pink as her hair, and she gasps in voiceless delight. Sakura arches her back so their bellies and breasts touch, and she runs her hand up Shizune's back as the other girl uses two fingers to —

·

II. Purple

Shizune opens the door to find Tsunade sobbing uncontrollably, finger pushing the buzzer again and again. Tsunade makes a sloppy, depressing drunk. The woman the flops her body over her assistant, crying, "Dan…I miss you so much". Shizune is to busy struggling to feel hurt. Tsunade's breasts alone must weigh half a ton.

·

III. Blue

"Don't think of yourself as my replacement." Shizune hisses. Sakura laughs, infuriatingly. The impudent girl is resting a casual leg against Tsunade's table.

"Feeling threatened, Shizune? I didn't know you were the jealous type." Sakura's green eyes stare challengingly into Shizune's.

Shizune's back straightens. Into Sakura's ear, she breathes, "Six o'clock, the training room on the second floor."

·

IV. Turquoise

His long blond hair flutters across her face as he moves above her, Tsunade indulges herself in her secret disgrace. Her eyes never close, the lamp's always on, and she drinks in the sight of his proximity.

When they're done, his face is buried in the pillow beside her head. She can smell him, and it makes her cry. She could swear he was doing the same.

·

V. Green

The light shines through the crystal Sakura bought, hanging in Shizune's window. She rests her head on Shizune's stomach and watches the rainbows dance around the room. Shizune doesn't even notice them when she gets dressed and leaves. Sakura stays naked on the futon and wonders what it's like to be understood.

·

VI. Chartreuse

"Shizune, please," Tsunade's drunken breath feathers Shizune's ear. "Just, once more, I promise."

It's always just once more.

"I want to see him again. Just one more time."

Her hands form the seals anyway.

·

VII. Yellow

Sakura's merry little laugh remind Shizune that Sakura's still a child, even if she is unbuttoning her blouse. "You know," Sakura said, "I just remembered something. I wonder if either of us thought this is what would turn out, the first time you challenged me."

Both their mouths soon occupied in other ways, Shizune doesn't answer.

·

VIII. Gold

When Naruto returns, Sakura leaves and Tsunade gets her "little brother" back. The first night Shizune is alone, but she doesn't sleep. Her sheets smell like Tsunade, and when the dawn comes, little spectrums wobble prettily on the walls.

Shizune smashes the crystal against the wall. She glues it back together again, and cries.

·

IX. Orange

Shizune waits until Tsunade's deeply asleep before she releases the henge. When her body shrinks and rounds, and her hair recedes to become short and dark again, she dresses Tsunade and carries her back to her house.

_It's okay_, she tells herself, _I did my best_.

·

X. Crimson

The light is off, the curtains drawn. Shizune kisses lower and lower by degrees, and Sakura keeps her eyes shut. Her mind provides the images she needs so much to see. She never feels more desperate and lonely than in these moments.

Shizune loops Sakura's panties around her thumbs and pulls them off. Her face centimetres from Sakura's, she whispers, "Open your eyes, Sakura."

And she does; but she just concentrates on the darkness of Shizune's hair.

·

XI. Scarlet

"Master! I did it, look—"

Shizune starts, as does Tsunade, when Sakura bursts suddenly into the office. The girl flushes, and stutters an apology. In her arms, there is a fluffy rabbit. Shizune raises an eyebrow at Tsunade, who is looking -pleased? proudly? - at Sakura?

"Ah, Shizune. This is my new apprentice, Haruno Sakura. She's very talented."

_More than me?_ Shizune wonders.

"I'm sure we'll all get along well," says Tsunade.

Shizune doesn't think so.

She smiles anyway.

·

·················································································/END/···················································································

A/N: I _might_ be pushing a 'T' rating.

The formatting is _really_ strange. It's _not_ in chronological order; I challenged myself to 'end  
at the beginning'.

Anyway, when I write yuri, my ability to write characters well tends to spiral out of control. sigh

Please ask if you don't understand something.


End file.
